Alternate Ending to Theres this Cafe in brooklyn
by PercabethFangirl96
Summary: This is an alternate ending/ Chapter 22 of my Winterquake story. There's this cafe in Brooklyn.


**Authors note: I had this Idea... AN Alternate ending/chapter 22 to "There's this Cafe in Brooklyn" (which is my Winterquake story that includes avengers cuteness and you should check it out... im talking Movie nights and Nurf wars, its adorable)**

* * *

She was in a coma, Medically induced to give her time to heal. She had done so much damage to her body that the team felt itneccasary to allow it to heal before waking her, so that she wouldnt have to suffer through the pain. She was left that way for three weeks, Each team member spending time with her by her bedside. So much so that they had a spare bed in the room, A stack of books sat on her bedside and Art supplies lay in one corner from Steve who spent some of his time Drawing each avenger as they sat at Daisys bedsied.

When she finaly woke she was alone, He body was stiff ut there was very little pain. On the table in front of her sat her Laptop with a glass of water she reached for that first. After fifteen minutes she saw noone and decided to check the Compound. Jarvis didnt respond to her calls and no doctors came for her so she scooted foreward in the bed.

She flipped the laptop open, logging in before checking the security cameras for signs of anyone but the compound seemed empty. She then noticed a usb Beside her laptop and she picked it up curiously before plugging the black and gold usb into the port and waiting for it to load. She clicked into the video file and waited, sitting up straighter to get a clearer view. A fammiliar face flickered on screen and she smiled brightly at the sight. His hair was shorter than it had been when she last saw him. There was still length but it was sticking up on top of his head now, the soft brown locks arranged messily.

"Is it on?" Bucky asked, Raising a brow at the camera.

"Yes sir it is recording" Jarvis said in the background.

"Okay, uh" He looked around before turning back to the camera with a soft smile, "Hey doll" He said. "Bruce had to keep you under for a little longer than expected but if your awake than he was obviously right then huh." He rubbed the back of his neck as he searched for his next words. he sighed.

"We really wanted to be there when you woke up but something came up. I just wanted to tell you, well i wanted to say that.' his word got jumbled as he looked away from the camera and it took him a second to compose himself. Daisys brows furrowed as he watched him, curious as to where he was leading as butterflys gathered in her stomach.

"You mean so much to all of us, you need to know that first." He said, Daisy felt a sense of warmth and dread. "you mean so much to me, i thought i was going to loose you back in chicago and i was so mad at you for doing that and you can argue as much as you like but the fact remains that we could have lost you and i never would of been able to tell you just how much i love you" He rambled, pausing after those words. Daisys heart jumped in her chest.

"I love you so much, everything you say and do just makes me love you more and,' He sighed. "i really wish i was there so that i could do this in person cause god i wanna see your face when i tell you just how much i love you, but" his smile faltered and Daisys followed suit. "Somethings come up. The teams been called to Wakanda, its urgent, Fate of the world bad. We wouldnt have left you if it wasnt but we'll be back." He gave her a ressuring nod. "And when we get back, well i kind of hope your stil asleep and you havent watched this rediculous thing because i really would like to see the look on you face."

She sighed his name on her lips as her heart swelled with happiness.

"Anyway, were heading out i just needed to make this just in case."

Just in case...

Thos words sounded haunted, just in case

* * *

SHe was incredibly thankful that Clint had given her a tour of the Jet, she knew the basis from may but there were slight differences in the setup of Starks model that may have thrown her if she didnt already know about them. The compound held several different sized Jets, The team had taken their usual one so Daisy went for the next one over which seemed to be the same make and model. Starting it up without hesitation. Jarvis was usually hooked up to all the systems but he stil didnt respond.

As the Jet lifted off she flicked the computers on, turning to as many news storys as she could find. SHe gasped at what she saw, footage of Tony downtown with some unfamiliar faces, fighting against an alien race she had never seen. The footage ended with Tony and Spiderman - A new hero Coulson had mentioned only once to her, saying he was off limits to their team for some reason. She eventually found out it was because Tony stark had Taken him under his wing and while Tony mentioned him from time to time, Daisy was unaware of who hid under the mask and felt no need to investigate at this point. They both dissapeared from view, following an aliers space craft.

There was no sign of the rest of the team as tony dissapeared from view, She tried to contact Shuri through the number in the system but came up empty, the call ringing out multiple times before she gave up.

The jet was set on course to Wakanda, switching autopilot on while she tried to find out just how much she had missed in a month.

It seems to have been rather quiet, Sheild files showed the fall of hydra even further, multiple bases being taken down by the avengers though there were no official statements from the team itself. Wanda and Sam had been off on a undercover mission for the past week while The rest of the team remained pretty close to the base.

The invasion seemed to have happened abruptly less then twelve hours ago. She was almost relieved glad she wasnt too far behind The team couldnt have been gone for that long then, perhaps they hadnt gone up against anyone yet.

She was close when the screens flashed again, news reports coming in of an attack in Wakanda being picked up by sattelite feeds. She watched the screens in front of her as she approached her destination. Two armies engaging in battle, Alien creatures flooding the field as soldier tried to fight back. There were blue and white sparks over the area, indicating Thors presence.

It seemed promising one he Blasted a large group with a massive amount of energy but har hear dropped slightly when she noticed several people breaking off from the battle, heading to a wooded area and out of sight.

Her blood ran cold and she swore as the dissapeared from sight, she turned to the controls in time to see what should have been her end. The front of the jet collied with rocks and trees, her eyes closed on instict but after several tense moments, her eyes craced open. In front of her was a beautiful city surrounded by green. It was beautiful, it was Wakanda.

She took back the controls to Land and Slipped her gauntlets on, praying she had time as she scanned the area. She ran through the building in search of people but the place was deserted, After turning corner after corner she was met with a large window revealing the battlefield outside, Hundreds of thousand of soldiers and aliens battling for the upperhand. A yellow blast of energy pushed everyone back, settling over the feild with a ripple.

She locate an exit and took it, Jumping from the balcony and breaking her fall with her powers and looking back and forth, matching the layout with what she had seen and running in the direction of the woods she was sure her team had dissapeared into. The place the Yelow glow had originated. There was a cold shiver down her spine as the glow seemed to reverse, getting pulled back into the forest before she even reached it.

Someone flew past to her right and she upped her speed.

Daisy reached the clearing As a large purple Alien Raised his hand. She was distracted by the Gold glove he wore, watching as he snapped his fingers, speaking slow though she was to far away to hear what he said. A sense of dread filled her for a second, the world going black for a breif moment before she pushed forward. Thor pressed his weapon into the aliens chest and Daisy raised an arm, intending on Quaking him.

He dissapeared before she could make another move, a dark rift opening behind him before he jumped through, Daisy jogged forward, questions on her lips as Bucky Stepped into View.

"BUCKY!" she called running up to him and throwing her arms around his neck, Pulling him tight.

"Daisy?" He replied, Pulling her tight before breaking away. "What, how"

"I love you" She told him, his brows went up before he smiled, about to question her.

"I watched the video and i should have said something earlier but its true and im sorry i took on Talbot alone"

He Kissed her Pressing his soft lips against hers with force as he shut her up. Pulling her against him tightly. SHe breathed him in as she got lost in the kiss. It was everything she hoped for and as she melted into his arms her heart beat in time with his.

"God i love you" He whispered when they came up for air, his forhead pressed against hers as they took one another in. She beamed at him before she heard movement behind her. Tony stepped into sight, turning from her to Thor who had a strange look on his face.

"Whered he go?" Steve asked, his breat labored.

Daisy took a step his way as bucky turned to look for the others.

"Who was that?" She asked. Daisy stilled, her blood freezing in her veins as a cold chill ran down her spine. There was a pain in her chest second before she heard Bucky speak. She spun aroun to face him, his eyes on her as a pained look ran over his face.

"Doll" he said in confusion as his arm dissapated.

Daisys Vision Blurred, her movement to slow as she stepped towards him, Watching in disbelief as he dissapeared before her eye. Turning to Dust before he his the floor. Her words caught in her throat as she tried to register what had just happened. Tony moved faster than her, dropping beside the Dusty ground dropping a hand into it gently before turning to her.

Her vision was blurry, her heartbeat irratic as the world froze aroun her.

"Bucky" She whispered, She didnt understand how this happened, what ust happened, he was right there and then. SHe dropped to her knees a few feet from Steve who had an greif stricken expression on his face. Daisy turned to her left in time to Catch Wanda Dissapear, Daisy gasped, another cold shock running in her veins.

* * *

 **Authors note: I feel bad... Oh dont you worry this hurt me, the idea even just gahh but i had to suffer through it and so do you! Oh hey check out my story 'Theres this Cafe in Brooklyn' for some avengers/ Winterquake Goodness and also REVIEW cause i like that.**

 **Oh and i had this whole thing in there about docors tending to her and stuff when she woke up but it was kinda blah and got deleted when my internet dropped ou so yah.**


End file.
